Stone (Fallen London)
Character Synopsis Stone is the illicit daughter of the Sun and the Bazaar, though most know her as the protector of all the islands on the Zee. She resides deep within the Elder Continent, as the Mountain of Light. Stone influences the lives of nearly all who inhabit the Neath. The unnatural, unexplainable vitality she emits is what makes death in this realm mostly impermanent, the normally inanimate denizens of Polythreme live so much they scream, and the citizens of the Elder Continent have particularly long lives. She is also the mother of one of the Zee's most fearsome beasts, the wandering Mt. Nomad. Like the others, Stone also has secrets hidden in Frostfound. Character Statistics Tier: 2-C Verse: Fallen London Name: Stone Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: God of The Neath, Half-Judgement Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Law Manipulation (Laws of reality as put in place by Judgements and is capable of making it so that "the laws of men and nature are equally forfeit"), Conceptual Manipulation (Can remove the concepts of Death, Life, Physics, and Math from the 4 realms), Non-Corporeal (Judgements have no physicality and manifest themselves as objects such as stars), Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Non-Linearity; Exists outside of Salt's currents of time), Creation, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 9, The Mountain of Light is merely a projection of Stone), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Incapable of being killed by Salt, who can erase beings from the past, present, and future simultaneously), Dimensional Travel, Power Nullification (Capable of preventing beings from being ressurected), Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Reality Warping, Ressurection, Mind Manipulation (Could brainwash the Khan at will. Capable of destroying the player's mind or driving him mad, Can completely destroy someone's Mind). Resistance to Demonic Magic, as well as Death Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Curse Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Absorption Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level (As a judgement of a similar calibur to Salt, she should be comparable to the entities themselves, who governs the "currents of time" that underpins four separate realms such as The Universe, Heaven, Hell and The Dream World. Was one of The Judgements who laid the foundation of reality through creating laws) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond the "currents of time" and inhabits a higher existence than standard time-space) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multi-Universal (Equal in power to Salt, who maintains time across 4 seperate realms of existence) Durability: Multi-Universal (Transcends "the currents of time", of which are present across 4 seperate realms of reality such as The Universe, Heaven, Hell and The Dream World) Stamina Limitless Range: Multi-Universal (Similar in range to Salt, who maintains time across 4 seperate universes) Intelligence: Very High. Manipulated many events throughout the series and is only slightly less intelligent than Salt is. Weaknesses: Unknown Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Extra Info: Stone's Description *''"Long ago a hungry monarch built a castle. The monarch saw a light in the south, in the palace of the south's queen. In those days, hungry as the monarch was, that light provoked nothing but appetite. But she was too far to devour. Over time, their correspondence calmed the monarch, and when the time came for the monarch to depart, the monarch's appetite was transformed, like blood into tears. You have one word from the queen's correspondence. She won't be pleased."'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fallen London Category:Games Category:Anti-Villian Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Queens Category:Tragic Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Horror Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Law Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Users Category:Light Benders Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Regenerators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Mathematics Users Category:Tier 2